The Final Alliance Assembled
One by one, the strongest fighters appeared in the Starship Phoenix. Alister, Sonja and the Lombax Five are the first to enter. Aaron and the Knights came by the dropship. Reia and Pandora teleported over the starship soon after. Ratchet and Kiva later came around as well. Ratchet: Warriors of Light, welcome aboard to the Phoenix. Reia: *quietly* Are you sure you don't want to speak up? Kiva: *quietly* Actually, I might. But, I'll let Ratchet speak first. Reia: *quietly* A wise choice. Ratchet: Many of you may not know, but the Skeleton King tried to corrupt all events by opening a door to the Time-Stream, but he has payed the price for many distortions in the Time-Space continuum. And now, two new enemies has taken his place: Zamasu and Goku Black. We have brought many of you here to help us destroy them. Reia: Captain, Kiva wished to speak. Ratchet: Granted. Kiva: Thank you, Ratchet. - Kiva then stand next to Ratchet to say her speech to the heroes before her. Kiva: Now then.. We think Goku Black is more like the muscle-type of enemy. Reia: And Zamasu is the brains of the operation. Ratchet: So, what do you suggest then? Kiva: I suggest that we destroy Goku Black first. Reia: Give him some space, Kiva.. - Kiva backed up, giving Ratchet a little time to think. Ratchet: Many of you can rest here. Sonja, Alister, Aaron and Megan- Come with me. - Ratchet has lead them to the bridge, where Karai, Quorra and the Supreme Kai of Time are waiting. Supreme Kai of Time: Nice starship, Captain. You can use some improvements. Reia: What do we got? Karai: Thanos is heading towards Earth, present time, to gather all six Infinity Stones. That's where the distortion hit, really hard. He may have followers to back him up, but Goku Black could've been more stronger if he can absorb the stones' powers. Ratchet: Luckily, Reia has absorbed three out of six before he gets that chance. Reia: I'm worried about the friends I cherish. Sonja, you understand, don't you? Sonja: Supreme Kai of Time: There are a few more heroes left on the planet's surface, need to be reached out.. Kiva: Yeah. Supreme Kai of Time: To start off, Reia, I called upon her teacher for assistance. Reia: You mean...? - Suddenly, Goku appeared at the bridge. Aaron: Reia: Master! Goku: I heard everything from the Supreme Kai of Time. I'll fight with you. Oh! Before I forget, Gohan wanted me to tell you that he is very proud of you. Reia: Thank you, master. Aaron: Supreme Kai of Time: The other hero is someone you may remember since the second visit to Middle-Earth. - Suddenly, Aloy entered the bridge, which Kiva got surprised over. Ratchet: Aloy! Kiva: Wow... Aloy: I heard what happened. Stopping this 'Thanos' could be tricky, but should be easy if we take him together. Supreme Kai of Time: Let the Avengers handle him. Our goal is to destroy Goku Black before he escapes. Reia: He's not getting away, not from me. Sonja: Not from all of us, Reia. We'll find him somehow. Aloy: I hate to ask, but would destroy Black make a difference in battle? Supreme Kai of Time: Yes. Black isn't immortal, unlike Zamasu. Kiva: Well, that's true. Despite of this much power, we might have a chance to take him on. Supreme Kai of Time: Plus, the Time Ring he wears is interfering with the two Infinity Stones Thanos plans to take for himself. Reia: Some kind of power interference? Supreme Kai of Time: Yeah. Meaning Black won't called Zamasu for back-up unless he retreats. Kiva: Yeah, we don't want the odds against us. Supreme Kai of Time: Reia, I'm counting on you to destroy Black completely. Understood? Reia: Yes, ma'am. Supreme Kai of Time: Captain, I request that I shall come along on this war. Reia: I don't know about that, ma'am. I don't want you to get caught like Dabura did. Kiva: Totally. Sonja: Dabura? Who's he?? Kiva: Well, Dabura is the older brother of Towa. Sonja: Towa!? Well, didn't see that coming. Megan: Me either.. Supreme Kai of Time: I can handle myself just fine, Reia. Would you allow my request, Captain? Ratchet: Alright, I allow it. Goku: Sorry, I missed the part about Zamasu.. Supreme Kai of Time: We'll think of something if the situation calls for it. Reia: Thanos is coming to Earth, so we should be there too. Supreme Kai of Time: Agreed, Reia. We need a plan of defense, just in case. Reia: Wakanda is the safest and secured location to prepare for defensive action. Supreme Kai of Time: Then that's where we all stand against Black and Thanos. This won't be easy. Once we set course for Earth, there's no going back from this. The fate of the Multi-Verse rests at all our hands. Reia: Captain, speak to me when you're ready. Ratchet: Yeah, I might need a minute. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. Reia: I'll speak to Sonja for a few minutes. What do you want to do? Kiva: Well... - Suddenly, both Raine and Terra came to the bridge. Raine: Most apologies, captain, but Terra has asked to see Kiva before the war starts. Kiva: Hi, Raine. Raine: Oh, there you are. Your family is here to see you. Lisa: Mommy! - Lisa rushed towards her mom and hugs her. Terra, gladly, joined in. Reia: I'll let you take care of them. Kiva: Okay. - Reia then walked towards Sonja as the Lombax Five came by shortly after. Reia: Sonja.. I know Alister asked you for help, but this war isn't going to be easy as you think it would be.. Sonja: - Meanwhile, Kiva talks to her family. Terra: Are you sure we are ready for this? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Think about what's being at risk here. Lisa: I'm scared, mommy... Kiva: Don't worry, Lisa. We'll get through this. Terra: You just have to use courage. Lisa: Cou-rage? Kiva: Yeah. Just remember to be brave. Lisa: Be brave... Okay, I'll make you both proud! Kiva: That's good, sweetheart. Terra: You think she's ready to wield it? Kiva: Well, I don't know... Lisa: If I have something to protect, it's you two. The ones who raised me. Terra: (She seems determent..) Kiva: Okay. Terra, would you do this? - Terra summoned his Keyblade and crouch down. Terra: In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find us, our dear daughter, no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, below or above, so long as you champion the ones you love. - Being brave in her heart, as she is trying to be, Lisa slowly reached out her arm and takes the handle of her father's Keyblade, then lets go. Lisa: That's it? Kiva: Well, the other part is to keep this power a secret. Terra: Otherwise, all of the magic will wear off. Lisa: Okay, I won't say a word. I promise. Kiva: That's good. - Lisa then hugs her mom in happiness. Terra: I guess we're ready now. Kiva: Totally! - Elsewhere, Ratchet talks to Sasha, Aaron, Megan and the Supreme Kai of Time. Sasha: To be honest, I'm...a little scared. Aaron: - With their decisions made, Ratchet stares at the control panel. He looks back to the leaders and Kiva. Kiva: Ratchet, I know we've been through so much. Ratchet: What are you trying to say? Kiva: I'm trying to say is that you are an inspiration to all of us. Reia: Fate has brought us all together. We've accomplished many things to restore the future and we will keep fighting to protect it. Sonja: Never give up hope, Ratchet. And neither should we. Aaron: Someone once said 'Every journey begins with a single step.' Restoring time is one of those journies, the Knights and I are happy to be a part of something more. Ratchet: Quorra? Quorra: Yes, Captain? - After taking a deep breath, Ratchet turns around and gives the command. Ratchet: Engage the Gravimetric Warp Drive, set course for Earth. Quorra: Warp drive acknowledged. Initiating heating process. Supreme Kai of Time: The war of darkness is over.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Now comes the hardest part of our lives.. Supreme Kai of Time: The war for time...is about to begin. Kiva: I know. There's one thing that Optimus Prime once said. Supreme Kai of Time: Do tell, Kiva. Kiva: "This is one fight we absolutely cannot afford to lose." Aaron: That we can agree upon. Sonja: Same here. Don't worry, we'll save the Multi-Verse. Save everyone, even. Kiva: Alright. Hopefully, it's not too late. Ratchet: It won't be. Quorra: Coordinates locked. Warp drive ready at your command, Captain. Ratchet: Everyone.. I..just wanted to..say.. Umm... Sasha: Thank you, all of you, for everything. That's what he is going to say. Kiva: Oh! You're welcome, Ratc-- I mean, Captain. - Ratchet smiled and Sasha hold his hand. Ratchet: Engage. - The starahip blasted off towards Earth through hyperspace. Category:Scenes